


Stage Door

by allyndra



Category: High School Musical
Genre: M/M, future!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-13
Updated: 2009-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyndra/pseuds/allyndra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chad is an NBA star and Ryan is on Broadway. (prompted by hanachan01)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stage Door

The last time Chad had come to Ryan's stage door, he hadn't bothered with a hat and sunglasses. What were the chances that one of the Broadway groupies lurking around would recognize him, right? Wrong. Apparently, there were people who liked both basketball and musicals - other than Troy - and one of them had squealed, thrown the flowers she was holding at her friend's head, and run over to get Chad's autograph.

This time Chad was prepared.

He leaned against the wall, listening to excited playgoers rehashing their favorite parts. Chad smiled to hear several of them raving over Ryan's performance. "Virtuoso" had a nice sound to it. The buzz of voices turned into a veritable roar when the door opened and the performers started emerging. It started with a trickle of dancers, and Chad kept his post against the wall as the fans surged forward, programs in hand.

Ryan came out a few minutes after the leading lady, and Chad would bet money he'd timed that, counting on her to distract the waiting fans. Several of them still noticed him and thronged around, telling him gushingly how wonderful he'd been. Ryan smiled and signed and thanked, and the fans melted away in his wake, satisfied. When Ryan was easing away from the last of them, Chad pushed off of the wall and walked over to him.

"Oh, Mr. Evans," he said breathlessly. "You transform yourself on stage. It's amazing." He pressed a hand to his artfully heaving chest. Ryan couldn't see it, but Chad was widening his eyes behind his sunglasses, too, all guileless admiration.

Ryan laughed. "What the hell are you transforming _yourself_ into? You look like the Unabomber." He reached up and tugged at the drawstrings on Chad's hood, closing it tighter around his face until Chad batted his hands away.

"This is the top of the line in celebrity disguises, I'll have you know," Chad told him.

"Oh, I see. And yet, I haven't invested in a similar outfit."

"What can I say?" Chad asked, spreading his hands helplessly. "Some of us are more famous than others." It was just true enough to make Ryan's eyes go sharp. Chad curled a hand around his elbow in apology. "I don't have to be at practice until ten tomorrow," he said. "You're the veteran New Yorker. Know any sights a visitor absolutely can't miss?"

Ryan looked up at him from under the brim of his hat. After a moment, his expression softened. "I might know a place," he admitted. He led Chad to the curb and hailed a taxi with enviable ease. Once they were inside, he gave the driver his address and turned to face Chad, curling up on the seat.

Ryan lifted both hands and shoved Chad's hood down. "Are you sure you can't just move here?" he asked, sliding his fingers into Chad's hair. Chad's agent swore that the Knicks would be looking him over during the game tomorrow, considering making an offer for him. He was superstitious enough not to say anything about that to Ryan.

"You know you'd get tired of me if you saw me all the time," Chad joked instead. Ryan shook his head, and Chad leaned forward for a kiss, his sunglasses smooshing against his cheeks. "Let's just enjoy the time we have," he whispered against Ryan's lips.

Ryan's eyes were shadowed, but he nodded and pressed another quick kiss to Chad's mouth as they pulled up in front of his building. "In that case," he said, "we'd better get on with your sightseeing." He paid the driver and led the way into the building.

"You got something to show me?" Chad grinned at him.

"You're going to love it," Ryan promised with a swish of his hips.

Chad ducked his head. "I already do," he said softly. Ryan didn't respond, but his cheeks were pink when he stepped into the elevator, and Chad knew he'd heard. Chad tangled their fingers together and held on as the elevator rose.


End file.
